deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mao Mao
Mao Mao is the protagonist of the cartoon series "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart". Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mao Mao vs Usagi Yojimbo * Shovel Knight vs Mao Mao Possible Opponents *Clairen (Rivals of Aether) * Felix the Cat *K.O. *Morgana (Persona) *Puss In Boots *Ruby Rose *Scooby-Doo * Stitch With Badgerclops *Finn and Jake With Adorabat *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo History Mao Mao is an aspiring legend, having been raised amongst a precocious family of magnificent heroes. He was, however, mistreated and given less recognition due to his small figure. He thusly spent most of his formative years training and going on adventures so that he can claim the title of a legendary hero and gain the love and respect of his family. Along the way, he befriended Badgerclops, a large badger with a single eye and a cybernetic arm, and they eventually ended up forming the Sheriff Department of Pure Heart Valley after feeling bad that the Pure Heart became damaged from their accidental crash. Now they protect the kingdom from any threats that come their way. Death Battle Fanon Info Background * Age: Unknown, but likely in his 20s or 30s * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown, but noted to be "heavier than he looks" Physicality Strength * Has repeatedly batted or punched people and large momsters far into the distance complete with a twinkle. ** The energy needed to send them those distances is around 70 tons of TNT. * Has repeatedly been seen harming momsters with his fists and kicks. * He can hold up a rock monster's foot to avoid being crushed as well as stop a Hydra's jaws from clamping shut on him. * As a teen, he hoisted a large boulder so that he and his dog, Bao Bao, could escape a cave when being pursued by a monster. * He can repeatedly lift large objects like his Aerocyxle and Badgerclops as seen in the intro. * Just a thumb war between him and Big Thumb Pete produced shockwaves that damaged the people and structures around them as well as formed a small crater beneath them. * Harms people who can survive large impacts after being launched and a giant mecha falling and collapsing on top of them while they were inside it. Speed * Can react to arrows being shot at him. * Can parry and dodge multiple lasers throughout the series. * Can sometimes be seen move as a blur. * Ran fast enough to keep up with a small car * Can seemingly strike multiple times without looking to move a muscle * Has reacted to an Ice Dragon's breath, which can apparently travel at Mach 156. * Aerocycle can likely travel dozens upon dozens to hundreds of meters in a second. * His Lunar Lash may attack at the speed of light given it uses light it emanates as an attack. ** Could potentially provide upgrades if a villain manages to dodge this attack, so it's definitely something to keep an eye on. Durability * Has repeatedly taken beatings from various monsters of a larger size than him. * Tanked the Ice Dragon's attacks and blocked an Ice Breath that was calculated to yield an energy level of 543 kilotons of TNT * Has been slammed into the ground with enough force to crack and uproot it. * Has been ran over and appeared flat in sone places but soon quickly recovered. * Took the full brunt of the shockwave he and Big Thumb Pete made in Thumb War that made a crater beneath them and destroyed and ruined most of the surrounding structures. * Was stomped on, smacked, and squeezed by a large mecha that was likely the size of a large building and survived it falling over and collapsing. * Can take multiple scorpion stings and presumably healed from them. ** They were noted as poisonous/venomous by Adorabat. * Is fine after literally exploding himself in Baost in Show when angry. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Acrobatics * Skilled Swordsman * Shockwave Generation * Fire Manipulation via Fiery Cross Slash * Explosion Manipulation * Light Manipulation via Geraldine and Lunar Lash * Toonforce * 4th Wall Awareness * Resistance toward acids * Possibly Regeneration * Voice Mimicry * Possible Elasticity or Size Manipulation since he can fit in very small disguises * Stealth Mastery * Intelligent/Cunning ** Formulated an elaborate plan to get a comfession out of Rufus and Reg, coax approval out of Blue, and thought of the need for a plaster of the King's foot while restraining him that became useful * Master of disguise * Once turned himself to stone and then broke out * Geraldine can block ice breath without being frozen * Can interact with a shadow that molded to his form to fight him, so possible non-physical interaction Weapons & Equipment * Geraldine ** Can use Lunar Lash which is an attack that harnesses light and expels it in a mighty blast of light that inflicts massive damage on a foe. ** Has used Geraldine to perform "Fiery Cross Slash" which is an attack that envelopes the blade in flames as he then slices an "X" at the foe. ** Can produce a shockwave that looks to inflict multiples cuts in nunerous enemies, finishing the attack by sheathing the blade and causing the enemies to then fade away. ** Can withstand the compressive force of a large momster's jaws. ** Can be used as a boomerang, a harpoon, and a makeshift propeller that allows him to fly. * Kunai & Rope ** Uses this in Sugar Berry Fever to steer a charging monster away from a barn full of cobbler. *Aerocycle ** Flies at subsonic speeds ** Can be summoned via a whistle ** Can use boosters to travel far faster than before. ** Can shoot beams of energy out of it as a projectile * Red Cape ** Can be used to glide * Leg Weights ** Weigh him down and make him slower, but they can make his legs beefy *** Beefy legs offer increased speeds, heightened jumps, and can blow a huge hole in a large airborn ship that may be metal. * Bomb ** Just a small bomb with his insignia on it Transformations * Golden Truth Form ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Flight ** Energy Projection Feats * Managed to eat cobbler and get his Golden Truth Form (it was banned by the Mao Clan) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cats Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Policemen Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Animal Combatants